Taking Lives, Deceiving Hearts
by punknpotter
Summary: Even he wasn’t sure if this was right. Was he really capable of this deception? It was so ironic to him that he had taken so many lives, but he felt guilty. He wasn’t taking someone’s life, he thought. He was deceiving someone’s heart. DMHG. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Lives, Deceiving Hearts**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Even he wasn't sure if this was right. Was he really capable of this deception? It was so ironic to him that he had taken so many lives, but he felt guilty. He wasn't taking someone's life, he thought. He was deceiving someone's heart.

**Pairing: **DMHG

**Setting: **AU after HBP. Post-Hogwarts.

**Genre**: Romance/General

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Draco wasn't exactly sure how he got himself into this.

It could've been Crabbe. Could've been Goyle. Could've been Nott, for crying out loud. But after his father died and Lord Voldemort eventually rose into full power, Draco had more and more pressure on him. There have been rumors, that he was already on his way to becoming the Dark Lord's right hand man. But Draco had already trained himself not to believe anything he hears from people who share the same mark, because although they shared the same goal, there were never any true alliances between them.

But he was the only one who saw. He was the only one who knew. If it had not been for that single fact, would he have been given this job? Would he have been given this curse?

Standing in front of the large mirror, he shakily reached out for the goblet, gold and encrusted with different stones. It was the goblet he had been given when he left Hogwarts. Emeralds, Rubies, Sapphires and Canary diamonds, placed delicately, each representing the four houses. He felt like such a traitor now. But he still felt and knew that there was no turning back now.

In the goblet was a blood red potion, reminding him of the lives he had taken, the bodies he had so easily turned lifeless. There were always moments of regret. But his pride overtook these moments so quickly that he had no real time to think it through.

He lifted the goblet to his lips, which were so cold and pale. He stared into the mirror, wincing at his image. But his gray eyes flickered with determination. He stared into his reflection so intensely as he let the potion touch his lips and enter his body.

He felt it instantly. He clutched his stomach. The goblet fell to the tiled floor, as he himself fell on the floor. As the effect subsided, he stood up. He was strong, he knew. He didn't need a conscience, for he already had a cause. Could he really risk it all and let the Dark Lord down? Did he really feel special because this assignment was given to him?

He lurked in the darkness, feeling himself change. He looked for the moon, but it wasn't there. The only light he saw? The faint glow of the streetlamps. The light within him? It had been extinguished the day his arm was marked. The street was so unaware of what he was doing. Even he wasn't sure if this was right. Was he really capable of this deception? It was so ironic to him that he had taken so many lives, but he felt guilty. He wasn't taking someone's life, he thought. He was deceiving someone's heart.

And then it began to rain.

At first it was a light drizzle. And soon there was no telling between the raindrops and his tears.

He entered the house, which was as dark as the outside, save for the dim glow of the lamp. She had been waiting for him. Would she notice that he had changed? Did she love him that much? Did she know him that well?

And again he began to ask himself, how did he get himself into this?

Raindrops made their way from his hair to his neck, as he muttered a spell to dry himself, and entered the bedroom. He lay down beside her. She was so unaware of who he was now, and what he had become.

A/N: Could you guess what's going on? Haha. Haven't written for a long time, yeah? I hope you continue to read this, 'cause it's going to get interesting! If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I won't be writing the next chapter. You have to let me know that you're interested! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking Lives, Deceiving Hearts**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Even he wasn't sure if this was right. Was he really capable of this deception? It was so ironic to him that he had taken so many lives, but he felt guilty. He wasn't taking someone's life, he thought. He was deceiving someone's heart.

**Pairing: **DMHG

**Setting: **AU after HBP. Post-Hogwarts.

**Genre**: Romance/General

_Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2_

She woke up in his arms.

She sat up with the warm morning sun kissing her cinnamon hair. She resisted the urge to look at him—a game she played on most mornings, because she knew that it wouldn't take long before she would give in to herself. Just knowing that he loved her in that way made her feel like she had no reason to fear anything. Turning her head to finally look at him, she breathed in deeply, taking in the image of his perfectly messy hair.

Then she noticed. She noticed right there and then. She noticed that he had now somehow looked different.

And she scrutinized him, careful not to wake him up. Brushing her hand through his hair, she noticed the lines on his face. Even in his sleep he looked so tired and worried. He had never stopped worrying, whereas he made her feel like there wasn't anything in the world to worry about.

She touched his neck and knew that he was colder today. What had happened last night, love? Hermione wanted so badly to wake him up and ask him. What can I do to make you feel better?

As she got up, she didn't take her eyes off him. She smiled inwardly. As everyone said, who knew they'd end up together? She guessed some people saw it coming…the way they fought, the way they insulted each other. But it's happened. Who was she to ask why it happened? But everyday, she always asked for the same thing. That whatever she shared with him, that whatever was between them…she never wanted that to be taken away from her.

--

Minutes later, the sunlight crept to his eyelids. At first, he had forgotten where he was. He had forgotten what he was there to do. Draco was half-awake; his eyes still closed but so much aware of what he was now doing.

He now felt so different than the night before. Had those few hours of sleep made his heart calmer? He felt like he had no heart anymore. He often woke up in the mornings feeling so lost. That day was no exception.

He suddenly opened his eyes.

It was time to play his part.

"Hermione?" he called out. What did he have to gain by doing this? As a death-eater, _everything_. As himself, he would gain nothing. Instead, he would lose everything.

"Honey…you're awake" she came in, the sun pouring out from the window made her face glow even more. It felt like the sun was hitting Draco from all directions; glowing beautifully, burning him painfully.

"You look so tired," she said, frowning. Somehow, he felt like she shouldn't even be this close to him. Was he supposed to feel disgusted? No. He felt comforted. She sat down beside him on the bed, kissing him on the mouth. It felt so wrong to kiss back. It felt so wrong to be there.

But he kissed back, and he never felt more satisfied in his life.

For a split-second, Draco felt worried. Would she notice the difference? How he smiled, how he frowned, how he smelled, how he responded?...how he kissed?

When they pulled away, Hermione smiled at him and all the worry he had felt seemed miles away. But deep inside he knew that at the end, both of them were going to get hurt.

There was a part of him that felt stupid for caring about how she felt. He was just using her. There was never a girl that he had ever truly cared about. He had dated girls for information. He had been in relationships with girls just for the reputation. But never had he done something like this before.

There was another part of him that knew that it was wrong of him to feel attached to her. They were just going to kill her, anyway. He was going to do this as quickly as possible, and leave her for them to kill.

This was just a game to him.

But he moved closer and kissed her again.

Then he suddenly stopped, his eyes closed, turning away from her. Her hand crept up to his shoulder, which felt as weak as the rest of his body.

"Ron?" she said, "…what's wrong?"

--

**A/N**: DUNDUNDUNNN!!! Did you see that coming? Once again, you have to let me know that you're interested! I'll only be continuing this fic if I get a total of 12 (or more…haha!) reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Taking Lives, Deceiving Hearts**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Even he wasn't sure if this was right. Was he really capable of this deception? It was so ironic to him that he had taken so many lives, but he felt guilty. He wasn't taking someone's life, he thought. He was deceiving someone's heart.

**Pairing: **DMHG

**Setting: **AU after HBP. Post-Hogwarts.

**Genre**: Romance/General

_Chapter 3: In Silence and In Pain _

The way she looked at him so closely…would she see fear in his eyes? What was there to be afraid of? What was it about Hermione Granger that made him feel so intimidated? What was it about her that made him feel so ashamed of who he is?

All of those things that she hated about him. All the things he did that made her so mad. All the things he said that made her look away. He wanted to go back to those days. Because in those days, nothing could hurt him.

He didn't have any chance to be angry at her anymore. He didn't even think of any insults he used to say to her. Was any of that important, still?

She stared right into his eyes. They weren't gray anymore. They were brown, like Weasley's. But they were still cold. Was there any way to change that?

The person these eyes belonged to isn't the person who's looking at you now, Draco thought.

"What's wrong, Ron?" she said again, looking at him, expecting him to answer.

Everything is wrong, he wanted to say. But that wasn't what he was supposed to say. These days, the things he wanted were different from the things he were ordered to do…to say…to feel.

"Nothing…" he said softly, touching her hair reluctantly, making her lips curve upward.

Even his voice was different. But even before that day, everything he said was a lie. What difference does this day make?

"I'm just tired, that's all" he whispered to her reassuringly. He played his part well.

He stood up to go to the bathroom. Pushing the handle down and entering the marbled bathroom, Draco stared at himself in the mirror. He took one of the vials strapped to his waist; hidden. Blood red.

Polyjuice potion no longer had to be taken every hour. It had to be taken every day. The Death Eaters changed a lot of things.

Draco was one of them.

Draco smashed the vial against the sink.

--

Hermione was almost sick with worry. Ron had never acted that way.

If something bothered him, he would tell her. And she knew him so well to know that now something was wrong. What had changed that now he wouldn't tell her?

Did he still love her as much at that moment as he loved her the night before?

Ron entered the room, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. He took her waist and swayed with her for a while, closing his arms around her.

He had never done that before.

And Hermione's heart felt like exploding.

"I'm sorry I was so cold," he whispered.

Hermione stayed silent. Did she have the right to be angry?

But they stayed in that embrace. In that silence.

And Ron said softly, "I wish I knew what you think about when you're that quiet"

She wished she could spend her entire life in that moment.

"I'm sorry," Ron said again.

"It's okay, Ron"

She noticed he looked away when she said his name.

--

He felt cold towards her.

Was this the kind of easy life you've been leading? He wanted to ask.

Was this the way you loved each other?

He hated it so much. Clutching his arm, Draco sat down on the kitchen table and watched her cook breakfast. The dark mark wasn't there. This was Ron's arm. Ron's body. Ron's house. Ron's life.

And this love that Hermione and Ron shared?

He wanted all of it so badly. He wanted someone to love him that way. But he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to love himself again.

They ate breakfast in silence.

It was a horrible feeling to hold on to the thought of someone loving you in that way. Maybe the thought wasn't so absurd after all. But to Draco, that thought was the best he could do.

"What time did you come home last night?" Hermione asked, "I fell asleep waiting for you"

"I didn't bother to look at the time," he answered, "I told you not to stay up for me" Was that the right thing to say? What would Ron have said?

Hermione looked at him and back at her plate.

All you wanted me to do was wait for you, Hermione thought. And I said I always would.

"Are we going to the Order today?" he asked her casually.

Hermione frowned.

"Are you sure that you're feeling okay, Ron?" asked Hermione again.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. How come?"

"The Order doesn't exist anymore…"

--

A/N: Won't update till I have 20 reviews! I really wanna know if you're still interested because I'd be wasting my time if no one read it:P Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!


End file.
